The Bridge Between Two Worlds
by serenity91
Summary: Ed finds a way that will take him to the gate to obtain knowledge about the Philsopher's Stone. That plan backfires and drags him and his friends into the world of Harry Potter. He must adjust to life there, protect Hogwarts and when the time comes, dec
1. The Arrival

This is an FMA/Harry Potter cross over. No, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.

Rated M for language, lemons, and limes in later chapters!

Pairings: EdxRoy, bits of AlxWinry, HarryxGinny, and RonxHermione.

**Italics are the character's thoughts!!!**

Summary: Ed finds a way that will take him to the gate to obtain knowledge about the Philsopher's Stone. That plan backfires and drags him and his friends into the world of Harry Potter. He must adjust to life there, protect Hogwarts and when the time comes, decide which world he will be in to save from near destruction.

On with the story, yay!

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Bridge Between Two Worlds

By: Serenity

------------

Ch. 1: The Arrival

------------

**In an abandoned building: Central, Amestris**

"Are you ready guys?" a breathless Ed asked.

This was it. The moment of truth. He had finally found a way to get to the gate in a safe manner to gain more knowledge about the Philosopher's Stone. This was a last resort, he had no other choice, unless he wanted to sacrifice humans to make it. Pushing his golden locks out of his honey colored eyes, Ed surveyed his handiwork. It was perfect. It had to be. The symbols, the formulas, he had checked everything three times. There could be no mistakes, no way to know what could happen. Ed was kneeling in the middle of his transmutation circle. He stood up, and glanced at the people in the room, his supporters, if anything, god help him, should go wrong.

A blonde girl fidgeted nervously on the outskirts of the circle, "Ed, are you SURE this is going to work?"

"It will, and besides Winry, since when did you show concern for me??"

"That's not it! I just don't want to imagine you having to get MORE automail, which means more to break, more for me to look after, and overall, more work for me!" fumed the blonde, Winry.

"Calm down Win, Ed's work is flawless here. I've helped him check over it. Be careful brother. You don't know what the gate could want from you this time as equivalent exchange," proclaimed a suit of armor.

It wasn't really a suit of armor. It was in fact, Ed's little brother, Al, whose soul was attached to the armor as the result of a disastrous attempt to bring their mother back to life all those years ago. He was 16 now, making Ed 17, though many were still mistaken that Ed was the younger brother and that Al, was the famous Fullmetal Alchemist.

"He's right Winry, there's nothing we can do to change his mind, you know how stubborn he gets. The best we can do now is support him and pray for the best," said a raven-haired man.

This man, Colonel Roy Mustang, was the love object of Ed's life, though he didn't know it…yet. He really was a beauty, also known as the Flame Alchemist, his skin was fair, and he had onyx black eyes, which could captivate anyone, male and female alike. He was also Ed's superior, which was another reason he didn't know about the young alchemist's feelings towards him.

He nodded at Ed, "Go on. We're here for you."

Ed nodded back and took a deep shaky breath. He did not want to lose any more limbs to the Gate, but was desperate to find a way to restore Al's body and his arm and leg of metal. He kneeled back down in the center of his creation and motion for the rest of the group to step back, which they did.

He clapped his hands, and touched them to the ground, activating the transmutation circle.

A bright, electric blue light filled the room, tracing everything that was drawn on the concrete floor. Ed was in the center, engulfed by it. For a moment, he felt a feeling of elation.

"_It's working! I'll finally be able to find an alternate way of making the stone without human sacrifices!"_

But then, like the first time he wronged the natural laws of alchemy by trying to raise the dead, the blue changed to a dark red tinged with purple.

"_Shit, no! Not again! This can't be happening again! Everything was right! I can't die! I can't leave Al, Winry, and Roy!"_

He screamed. It was a scream that they would all remember, blood chilling, yet determined at the same time. Al, Roy, and Winry could only watch from the sidelines in horror as the transmutation began to take its intended effects.

Ed thought of the three standing there, watching him go to the Gate, knowing that he could never come back.

"_No! I'll never leave them! NEVER!"_

Then all was black, as three other screams joined Ed's.

**Hogwarts: Quidditch field, match between Gryffindor and Slytherin**

The cheering in the stands were deafening. Three-quarters of the fans were clad in red and gold, the rest in green and silver. Slytherin was clearly not too popular here. This was one of the most talked about matches of the year. It was the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, long rivaling teams. Nearly the whole school had shown up, despite the freezing rain and chilling wind. This would indeed one interesting match, where Madam Hooch would be unable to call all fouls committed.

"Keep looking for the Snitch Harry! If Malfoy finds it before you, we'll lose!" shouted a girl from below the stands with bushy brown hair. A boy with flaming red hair sat next to her, screaming similar things at their friend Harry, seeker for the Gryffindor's.

The score was 70-40, Gryffindor in the lead. A bludger whipped past Harry's head, narrowly missing him and heard a solid smack from behind him as Fred beat the bludger right back.

"_Concentrate Harry, you can't afford to let Malfoy win this game. He'll give us endless shit if we lose the first rival game to them!"_ thought Harry, slicking his hair out of his eyes.

The Snitch had been spotted several times throughout the game by one of the Seekers, but was quickly lost again in the storm. Malfoy was not far from him, watching Harry's movements in case he spotted the Snitch.

Harry squinted, then "_Wait, is that it? Is it the-"_ yes, he had spotted the Snitch! It was a gold glimmer barely noticeable against the rain and clouds. He leaned forward and accelerated on his Firebolt, not looking back to see if Malfoy had spotted it or not.

"Look! Harry's spotted the Snitch!" came a voice from the stands.

Harry sped up, reaching for the Snitch, Malfoy right behind him. As his fingers curled around the tiny fluttering ball, Harry experienced a weird feeling. It was as if he was seeing things as a flip book, disconnected, jerky. There was a brief flash of white hot lightening then the loudest crack of thunder he had ever heard, as if the storm was tearing the heavens themselves apart.

A whistle was blown, signifying the end of the match, Gryffindor had won and a roar went up from the stands. As the players landed, the storm quieted, as if it were content with something. Harry landed, only to be surrounded by his friends and fans.

"That was a great game mate! That dive for the Snitch was unbelievable!" exclaimed Ron clapping him on the back. Hermione, the girl standing next to him, agreed. Fred and George, the twins, fought their way through the crowd to Harry.

"Party in Gryffindor dorms tonight!" roared Fred.

A cheer went up and Harry grinned. Those parties were…famous, for the illegal food and drinks the twins managed to somehow smuggle into the school. It was also famous for students hooking up with each other…he'd be looking forward to tonight.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore!" shouted a large disheveled man.

"What is it Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"Somthin weird just happened! I was in the Forbidden Forest, tracking unicorns when there was a flash of light and when I could see again, there were four strangers in the middle of the woods! I checked their pulses, they're still alive and they don't seem to be harmed. There are two boys and a girl, around the same ages and a grown man!" Hagrid told in a breathless rush.

Frowning slightly, Dumbledore told Hagrid to lead the way. The trio looked at each other, with the same curious, wondering look on their faces. Harry shrugged, he'd find out what this was about later, now, it was the time to celebrate!

**Hogwarts: In the infirmary**

"_Lights…pain…a pain worse than loosing his limbs to the gate for the first time…a blackness…a whisper in his ear saying he got what he wanted…for a price…"_

Ed groaned. His body felt like it was on fire. He cracked open his eyes, revealing two slivers of gold beneath his eyelids. He groaned again, shutting them to keep out the blinding light.

"_Where am I? The last thing I remember was that something went wrong with the transmutation circle…Oh god…Al, Winry, Roy!"_

His eyes snapped open and took in his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a hospital of some kind. He glanced around him and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Winry and Roy.

"_Wait…why are they here?! Oh god, don't tell me that whatever happened to me happened to them too! What if…Al's circle was broken?? I don't see him! Fuck! I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him!"_ Ed was on the verge of panic when he heard voices. Looking for the source, he spotted an office, with two figures silhouetted against the light.

"Dumbledore, what do we do with these strangers? They don't appear to be from this area…or time period!" whispered a concerned Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't worry Poppy, after they wake up, I'll ask them some questions. Until then, treat them as guests but keep an eye on them. I'm not sure when they'll awake…it's been two days now. Though most of their injuries are healed, they're still unconscious," said Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, then opened the door and stopped with a surprised look at Ed, who was fully awake and sitting up by now, looking around at him.

"Oh my! You're awake! How are you feeling? We tried giving you some potions, but your body rejected them." asked Pomfrey.

"Err…" came a croak. Ed cleared his throat and tried again. "My body hurts like hell. Where am I? And where is the suit of armor??"

"You're in the infirmary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You've been here for 2 days. I'm the nurse and I've been looking after you. There was no suit of armor…" explained Pomfrey.

"_No suit of armor? No…don't tell me…I can't have lost Al! Something must have gone wrong and pulled the four of us through the gate to…this Hogwarts place! If Roy and Winry made it, then Al should have made it too!" _thought Ed.

Something troubled must have shown on his face because Pomfrey ordered him to lie back down and get some rest so that he may talk to Headmaster Dumbledore later. Ed looked startled at first that he was being given commands from a woman, but complied. She gave him a drink, which was supposed to heal him in a few hours time. Ed took it once he was sure it contained no milk and promptly fell back asleep. Dumbledore settled down next to the chair and studied the strange youth…

**A few hours later, now just past lunchtime**

Ed woke up, feeling much better. No, he felt better than better…he felt…excellent!

"_Damn, whatever that woman gave me did its trick. What was her name again? Pom-fry, Pomp-free? Oh well, I'll learn it later"_

It was now that Ed noticed the wizened man sitting next to him. He stared into those twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses and was surprised to discover that they held only kindness, caring, and concern for him. Eyes with emotion that he hadn't seen since his mother was alive.

"How are you feeling? We weren't quite sure if you would make it. It seems though, that you and your companions will be okay," Dumbledore said.

"Erm…I'm feeling alright…did you um…find a younger boy maybe? The nurse said there was no suit of armor…so he would have brown hair…" Ed trailed off, fearing for the worst.

"Do you mean him?" Dumbledore pointed to a bed that Ed had not noticed before.

Sleeping in the bed was indeed Alphonse Elric. Only, he was in the flesh. Gone was the cold, hard, unfeeling metal body that was he.

"_His body…he has his body back!! Wait, does that mean?…"_ Ed pulled out his right arm from underneath the sheets and was disappointed to see that it was indeed still metal. He checked his leg, and it was still metal.

"_That's weird…how does Al have his body but I still have my automail? Oh well, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that we're all here, safe, and Al has his body! I'll figure out what happened later."_

"Have any of the others woken up yet?" asked Ed.

"No, but we suspect that they should be waking up soon. Why don't you rest a bit more and when the other three wake up, you may come to my office so we can figure out what happened exactly."

Ed nodded, fell back against his pillow, and slept.

**An hour or so later, sometime before dinner**

Ed woke up and was confused by his surroundings at first. Then, everything came back to him in a rush. The accident, this school, and…Al's body! He bolted upright, jumped out of the bed he was in and went to see Al, who was also awake by now, as were Roy and Winry.

"Big brother! My body! I have my body back! But how can that be?? You still have your automail! What price did you pay in equivalent exchange to get me my body? " exclaimed Al.

Ed laughed, "Whoa! Calm down Al! One, I don't know how you got your body back or how I still have my automail. But it seems that everything else in me is in working order, so I'm not sure what the price was I had to pay."

"Ed! Finally, you're awake, geez! Do you have ANY idea how loud you snore?? And look at your automail! I'm gonna have to completely repair them again! Thank god you didn't lose any more limbs!" exclaimed Winry, though it was plain that she cared for him deeply.

"Winry! Calm down geez, I hope you lost that wrench of yours in the process of us getting here! And I don't snore as loud as you!" He ducked when he saw her reach for her back pocket where she always kept her trust wrentch. However, he was saved by Roy (who woulda though that eh?).

"Fullmetal, it seems that whatever caused Al to regain his body has also wiped mine and Winry's body clean of any blemishes, scars, or old injuries that we had," said Roy, who was sitting up in bed. "It seems that anyone who was on the outside of the circle was 'fixed'. Too bad for you eh? If you were outside with the rest of us, you might not be such a shrimp anymore!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE ME WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!?!" roared Ed, turning red in the face and was about to rush Roy when a soft cough caught his attention.

"_Damn him, no matter how hot he looks shirtless, the man is still a bastard. Yet…I…still love him…" _

"Now that you're all awake, shall we proceed to my office?" Dumbledore asked, quite amused by Ed's reaction.

Ed, still grumbling, agreed. The four of them followed Dumbledore. The halls were very empty, and when he asked, Dumbledore told him it was because all the students were either still in classes or getting ready for dinner.

They continued to follow him until they reached a stone gargoyle in which Dumbledore stopped in front of.

"Lemon drops" and the gargoyle jumped to the side.

Wide eyed and slack jawed, the four of them followed Dumbledore down a winding staircase and into his office. If they were surprised by the gargoyle before, then they were stunned by the office. It was rich and lush, full of odd, silver, tinkling items. Of which some were emitting smoke, making music, or just sitting there looking pretty. On the walls of the office were paintings.

"_No,"_ thought Ed, _"paintings wouldn't cover it. The people and things in them are moving! They're going from one frame to the next and talking with the people in there! It's as if they're real people, not just paintings hung on a wall. What the hell is this kind of place?? It's not any form of alchemy I've ever seen!"_

A lone musical note pierced the air, sad, lonely, and beautiful. Startled, the group turned to the source and saw a crimson colored bird with a few gold feathers and a gold beak. It peered at them with knowledgeable eyes. Ed shuddered, he felt as if the bird knew all his secrets from that one glance into its eyes.

"Ah…I see Fawkes has caught your attention. Well sit down now, all will be explained in due time."

"Sit where? I only see one chair old man," snorted Ed, which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Winry.

Dumbledore only smiled, waved his hands, and poof! four chairs popped out of nowhere that looked just as comfortable as the one behind the desk. Ed nearly toppled over with this new surprise and only Al holding him helped him keep his balance. They took the seats facing Dumbledore and found that they were indeed quite comfortable.

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "Why don't I tell you everything about Hogwarts and this world, and then you tell me about your world Ed? I think it's quite clear that you're from a different time or place."

Ed considered this for a moment, then nodded. Dumbledore proceeded to tell all of them about magic, the school, the rise and fall of Voldemort, boy named Harry Potter who was the only one to survive Voldemort's killing curse, and all of the events to get him caught up to date with the wizarding world. Throughout the narration, Ed, Al, and Roy were stunned, not quite able to believe that these people could perform something similar to alchemy except that they weren't governed by equivalent exchange.

When Dumbledore finished, Ed nodded numbly and started to tell him about Amestris, with the others helping him when his memory faltered. He told of his childhood, how his bastard of a father left them, and the death of his mother. When he came to the part of his forbidden human transmutation, he hesitated, glanced at Al, who nodded, before telling Dumbledore of his grave mistake. The mistake that changed his and Al's lives forever. He told about joining the military to find the philosopher's stone to restore their bodies and make right what was wronged. He told of his adventures, the Homunculi, and the experiments he performed in order to come up with the transmutation circle that brought the four of them to Hogwarts. Roy, Winry, and Al all added in their details as well. By the time everyone was finished, it was well into the evening and the sun was starting to set.

Dumbledore nodded, considering all of this new information. "This Gate you tell me of…I believe the witches and wizards here have discovered something about it. We know it exists and it's where we get our power. For us, the Gate chooses certain individuals to be graced with its power. The power we receive are then channeled through wands to perform deed with works or incantations spoken. I'm not sure if it's the same Gate you mentioned, but it sounds that way. However, no one on this side of is has ever journeyed to it. Those that did come back either mentally unstable or only as limbs."

Ed nodded, taking all this information and storing it in his brain to be examined later. But now, he was tired. Very tired. Dumbledore noticed this and kindly suggested that they go and rest. He waved his hand again and some sandwiches and drinks appeared before them. They were startled, but dug in once everyone realized how hungry they were. Waving his hand again, the plates and cups disappeared.

"Now, where shall we be staying? You are not students here, so you have no proper house to go to. Now, there is a section of the school that is much like the dorms of the other Houses. There, you will find two rooms, with a shower, bath, and toilet in each. Joining the two rooms will be a common room with some seats, sofas, desks, and a fireplace. I'll have someone come down and lead you to your rooms. Tomorrow morning, someone will be sent and take you back down here."

They nodded, and at the same time, the door to the office opened, and in walked a woman who carried herself with dignity and commanded respect from others.

"Ahh, Minerva, I'm glad you got my message, if you would be so kind to show these four to their chambers, I'd be happy." Dumbledore said.

Minerva glanced at the four, and nodded and started a brisk pace towards their rooms. Ed tried to memorize the path, but they took too many turns and plus, the stair cases moved!

"Ignore the paintings, and don't believe anything they say," advised McGonagall.

They nodded, and stopped paying attentions from the paintings that cried out at them. After what seemed like forever to their tired bodies, they turned down a corridor and finally stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Here are your rooms. I hope you have a good nights' sleep. I'll be coming to fetch you in the mornings. I must return to Dumbledore's now, so good night." And with that, she turned and with a fluttering of robes, walked back the way they came from.

Ed nodded at her retreating back side, opened the door and gasped. The room was lavishly decorated. The sofa's and couches looked plush as if no one had ever sat on them, yet there was not a speck of dust in the room. There was already a fire in the fireplace, casting a merry glow in the warming room. There were two doors on the sides of the room.

"Big brother, if you don't mind, I'd like to share a room with Winry…" Al said, provoking a blush to grace Winry's cheeks.

Ed nodded, grinning. He was still getting used to the fact that Winry and Al were dating, even though it's been about 6 months now. He waved them off and only when did they leave the room did he realize the situation he just put himself in.

"_Fuck. What'd I just do?? Now I'll have to share a room with Roy. Not that I wouldn't mind, but he doesn't know how I feel! Oh man. This is not good. He's completely straight! I can't count how many women he's had. I wonder if he's experienced?…No! Shut up! Now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts! Besides, he'd never be interested in someone like me!"_

Ed's groin had started tingling when he though of how experienced Roy might be. Lucky for him, Roy too was thinking and didn't notice the slight swell in Ed's skin tight leather pants.

"_Hmm…so I'm sharing a room with Ed am I? This definitely has its possibilities. I'm not quite sure how he thinks of me, so I'll have to keep acting like a superior to him until I'm positive. I wonder if he's gotten any ass? Or does he prefer pussy? Actually, I'm not quite sure…guess I'll just have to find out…hehehehe"_

Roy had no trouble accepting the images of him and Ed flashing through his mind. He stood there with a glazed look in this black eyes of his, growing horny from the thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by Ed, who cleared his throat and indicated that they should probably get to bed. He followed him to the other room, admiring Ed's ass and the way it moved in those tight, tight leather pants of his.

Ed flung open his room, and for the god knows how many times it is now, was surprised. There was one king sized bed in the middle, draped lavishly with midnight blue silk sheets and an array of pillows arranged on the top.

He gulped, _"What the fuck? Only one bed?? How the hell am I supposed to hide my feelings now when we're supposed to share ONE bed?!"_

Roy saw this and snickered quietly to himself. He'd have fun alright…oh yes he would…

He cleared his throat, "Ed, do you plan on standing there until morning gaping at the furnishings, or do you plan on going to bed?"

Ed mumbled something that sounded like "…take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"What the hell are you talking about? We can share a bed, it's not a problem with me."

"Fine, whatever, just try not to molest me while you sleep."

Roy laughed and moved to the opposite side of the bed, pulling the sheets down. He laughed because, that was exactly what he had intended to do. Ed did the same thing and removed his boots, socks, his red coat, gloves, and state watch and placed them in a pile by the foot of the bed. He turned around and was shocked (surprise surprise) once again by an image of Roy in his boxers, and only his boxers.

"Close your mouth Ed, this is how I sleep. I hope it doesn't bother you," Roy snickered, flashing one of his trademark smirks that could make women melt at his feet.

Ed blushed furiously, which Roy found incredibly cute. Mumbling, he unbuckled his leather pants and slid out of them and then removed his tight black tank top. He turned back to Roy, facing him in only his boxers as well.

He smirked at Roy's surprised look, _"Well two can play at that game Mustang. I know now that you must feel SOMETHING for me, from the looks I've seen you giving me, no matter how many women you get."_

Roy was surprised by the boy, he hadn't been expecting that from Ed at all.

"Hmm…this could be interesting…very interesting…" 

With a casual shrug, he climbed between the sheets, marveling at the feel of pure silk against his bare skin. He turned to look at Ed, who was taking his golden locks out of his customary braid.

Ed tugged the elastic out and ran his fingers through his silky hair, ruffling it up a bit. His hair fell in layers down to his shoulders, and his bangs framed his milky, porcelain like face. His hair was slightly wavy from being in a braid for so long, he noticed. His eyes were closed while he ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling, and completely oblivious that Roy was watching him with lust burning like flames in those onyx eyes. Ed opened his eyes, saw Roy staring at him, blushed and licked his lips, which drew attention to how red, soft, and shapely they looked. Embarrassed that Roy had caught him primping, he quickly jumped into bed, witch his back facing Roy. He had completely missed the lust in Roy's eyes.

Roy was entranced by the sight in front of him. He had watched Ed take his hair out and imagined it was he running his hands through that hair when Ed was doing it. He stared at his body, memorizing every line, every curve, because he was still unsure if he would ever see Ed in that state again. When Ed licked his lips, Roy couldn't help but notice how amazing they looked. Ed had climbed into bed and turned the light off that was attached to the wall by his side.

"Goodnight Roy," was all he said.

"Goodnight Ed," Roy said as he too turned the light off, plunging the room into darkness. Roy watched Ed, heard his breathing become more relaxed and deeper, until he was sure Ed was deep asleep.

"_I guess he must be very tired from all the events that had happened. I can't blame him. God knows what thoughts went through his mind as the Gate pulled him through."_

With the knowledge that Ed was fast asleep, Roy pulled Ed into his embrace by his waist, until they were spooning in the middle of the bed, surrounded by silk and pillows. Ed sighed and snuggled into Roy, which prompted him to tighten his grip around Ed's waist. It was in that position that Roy finally fell asleep, curled around the one he loves.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: Hey guys! Wow, 12 pages! This is my first fanfic so please R&R! I'd love to know what you guys think and any suggestions/advice would be welcomed!

I guess I'm setting this story in Book 5, though I probably won't follow the whole plot, obviously from the pairings I've made.

I'll try to update at least once a week! It'll just depend on how much homework and stuff I get and if I decide to take on another story!

Well, until next time!


	2. A Surprise in a Trip

This is an FMA/Harry Potter cross over. No, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.

Rated M for language, lemons, and limes in later chapters!

Pairings: EdxRoy, bits of AlxWinry, HarryxGinny, and RonxHermione.

**Italics are the character's thoughts!!!**

Summary: Ed finds a way that will take him to the gate to obtain knowlodge about the Philsopher's Stone. That plan backfires and drags him and his friends into the world of Harry Potter. He must adjust to life there, protect Hogwarts and when the time comes, decide which world he will be in to save from near destruction.

**Limes/Lemons in this chapter! Most likely between EdxRoy. They're very, _very_ graphic so if you don't like that kinda stuff, then don't read!!**

On with the story, yay!

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Bridge Between Two Worlds

By: Serenity

------------

Ch. 2: A New World

------------

**Hogwarts: Ed and Roy's room, early morning**

Ed sighed, snuggling into the bare chest he was pressed up against. He took a deep breath, inhaling the other person's scent…and he smelled good Ed decided. Then he became more awake.

"_What the fuck? Who the hell could I be pressed up against? Let's see…I think I was sharing a room with Roy…Roy…ROY?!?"_

His honey golden eyes snapped open and stared at the still sleeping man. Afraid that he would wake up any moment, Ed pulled back, only to discover that one of Roy's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Which drew attention to something else in his waist area. His usual morning boner. And the head of that boner was resting on Roy's arm. The arm which Roy decided to shift at that moment, moving it down a bit so that it rubbed the underside of Ed's cock.

Ed stiffened, and stifled a groan that threatened to escape those cherry colored lips. Pre cum leaked out and left a small stain near the waistband of his plaid boxers.

"_Shit…I can't stay here in this position like this…what if Roy wakes up?!"_

Ed concentrated on making his boner go down, but to no avail seeing as how Roy would shift every thirty seconds or so, making another drop of pre cum leak from Ed, adding to the slowly growing stain. Stifling another moan, Ed slowly got out of the bed, making sure Roy remained asleep the whole time. He grabbed a towel that had been left there for the two of them and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

The moment the door to the bathroom shut, Roy cracked an eye open and grinned evilly.

"_My my ,it seems that Edward Elric is easy to please. Those moans he tried to conceal were so fucking sexy. Feeling the stain on his boxers was even better! Damn…I don't think anything so small has ever made me so horny."_

He reached underneath the sheets and gripped his throbbing boner in his hand and gave it a firm pump through his boxers and let out a moan. After meeting Dumbledore last night, he knew this was a safe place and allowed himself some pleasure. Roy slipped his boxers off and snuggled into the silk sheets, reveling in the feeling of silk sliding over his dick.

He spat in his hand and started massaging the tip very lightly, occasionally letting out small moans of pleasure. He gripped himself in one hand while the other went down to cup and play with his heavy balls. He started pumping in slow motions to prolong his orgasm. Just the thought of Ed in the showers probably doing the same thing was almost enough to make him cum right there. He held back with a groan and sped up his actions a bit. Roy was breathing heavier and there was a light sweat forming on his body. His hips started thrusting to meet his pumps and the sound of flesh slapping flesh could be heard. He started pumping faster, pre cum leaking freely down his engorged cock and running down his balls. His back was arched and a few whimpers escaped his mouth.

He was sweating now, and his fist was flying up and down his penis. He was close, very close. And then it happened. His balls contracted and he squeezed his eyes shut. Roy could feel his cum traveling up his cock and the first spurt shot up and into the hand he had moved there to catch it all so as to not leave _too_ many stains on the luxurious sheets. String after string of hot white cum splattered into his hand. Finally, the last of his intense orgasm leaked from his slowly softening dick. He brought his hand up and examined all the cum he had collected, and slowly licked it clean, imagining it was Ed who was doing that.

At the same time, Ed was taking a scorching hot shower. He was still hard, still leaking, so he rubbed his well-developed dick slowly, up and down. In here, he could groan as he pleased, knowing the sound of the water would cover any major sounds he made. A few minutes later, he watched as his cum slid down the shower wall, with a satisfied smile. (Yeah. I decided not to go into too much detail or else I'd feel this was a complete porno xD.)

Ed wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out the door, with the steam curling around him, framing his body.

He paused for a moment, sniffing the air. _"That's odd…I swear the room smells like…nah…couldn't be. Roy's still sleeping."_

He got dressed and was about to "wake" Roy up when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ed! Get your slow ass up! McGonagall is here to take us to Dumbledore's office!" came Winry's voice. She never was a morning person.

"Coming!" Ed replied.

He turned back to the bed and was startled to see that Roy was awake and looking for his clothes.

"Y-you! How long have you been awake?! You better not have been spying on me while I was dressing!"

"Calm down Ed. Even if I was awake to see you dress, I wouldn't have been able to spot you anyway, shrimp," replied Roy with a smirk.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE COMPARED TO BITE SIZED SEAFOOD?!"

He was just about to charge him when a familiar item collided with his head, making a familiar thud. Winry walked into the room, stooped down to pick up her wrench, and stalked out. She was not a morning person. Ed sat up, grumbling and rubbing the sore spot on his head. He cast Roy a glare, who chuckled, before walking out the room. Sitting in the common room was Al, Winry, and McGonagall. They chatted while Roy showered and got dressed.

"Ed, Dumbledore would like to talk to you and the others, about your stay here and what will happen," said McGonagall.

Ed nodded, he had the same thoughts himself. He needed to ask Dumbledore a few questions about the magic in this world. They chatted idly until Roy finally stepped out into the room.

"Follow me please."

The group followed her through the vastness of the school, once again completely lost. By now, it was around breakfast time, and there were quite a few students in the hall.

"Hey! Are those the strangers that dropped in?…"

"Look at that guy with blonde hair!"

"Damn that girl is hot!"

Those students were quickly silenced by a look from McGonagall. However, they continued to point in stare, marveling at the simple beauty of the group. Finally, the arrived at the same stone gargoyle which leapt aside when McGonagall said "Lemon Drops".

She waved them in saying, "Go on, he's waiting for you guys. I need to get down to breakfast. I'll see you there." And with that, she left.

They stepped into Dumbledore's office and was once again amazed by the sight. In daylight, the office was even more spectacular. Items gleamed and sparkled, the sunlight filtered into the room, lighting it up. Fawkes was bathing in the light, which lit his feathers up in colors of flame and cold, as if he was actually burning. At last there was Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, looking serene and calm.

"Ahh, good morning, I hope you all had a good night's sleep," he said.

A chorus of "yeah's" and "excellents" were his reply.

He smiled and waved his hand, "Have a seat."

Like last night, four plush looking chairs appeared in front of them. They sat down and Ed immediately began to bombard Dumbledore with questions.

"How did the Gate take us here? How will we get back? CAN we get back? Just what is this place? What am I, we, supposed to do here?…"

Roy, Al, and Winry all had exasperated looks, they knew that once Ed started asking questions, they won't stop.

Dumbledore laughed, a small tinkling sound, "Calm down, I'll answer all of your questions in due time. I don't know how the Gate bought you here, I'm guessing an alchemic equation went wrong. If there is a way here, there must be a way back, though I've heard of no such feats. If you can get back, I'm guessing it would be the same way you got here. This is Hogwarts, in England, where we teach special people magic. And, what you are to do here, is exactly what I wanted to discuss with you this morning."

For once, someone had answered all of Ed's questions without appearing angry. He looked surprised and stopped his rush of questions, eager to discuss what the group was to do at Hogwarts.

"Now, Al, Winry , and you Ed, will not become official students, as I'm sure you will only stay with us until you find a way home. However, if you like, you may take lessons with our students here, after being first evaluated for your skill levels. Roy, if you're interested, you may teach a course on Amestris, for those students that are interested."

Ed nodded, considering this before turning to the other three, "Well, what do you think of that? I personally can't think of anything else we could do."

Al and Roy agreed, Winry however, was unsure. "Um…I've never done any alchemy in my life. How will I be able to do magic? All I am is Ed's mechanic, and from what you tell me, there's not much that I could do."

"Winry, this world seems much more advanced than Amestris, you could research all the materials here to make Ed better automail!" suggested Al.

Winry was extremely enthusiastic about that idea, and spent the rest of the meeting dreaming of all the things she could make.

"Ed, Winry, Al, Roy, there's something else I need to ask from you. You remember that boy I told you about last night? Harry Potter? It would be nice if the four of you could, perhaps, watch or guard him during your stay here. Voldemort has returned last year and I fear for his safety."

Ed scowled at that, he didn't like the thought of being someone's babysitter.

Al and Roy however, had no problems agreeing and Al nudged Ed who finally relented.

"Yeah, okay, we'll do it," he mumbled.

"Excellent!" beamed Dumbledore, "Now, I believe all current issues are settled. If you like I could lead you to the Great Hall where the students are eating right now. I'm sure you're all very hungry. After eating, I can have someone take you to Diagon Alley to get materials that you'll need during your stay here."

They nodded eagerly, for the first time realizing HOW hungry they were. They followed Dumbledore through a confusing number of turns to get to the Great Hall.

He noticed their completely lost looks and chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll find your way around the school in no time."

They walked into the Great Hall and was stunned once again. There were four long tables, filled with students chatting and eating. Candles floated in the air, though today there weren't lit for there was sunlight streaming in from the glass rooftop. A few heads near the door turned and looked at them. Then the whispering started, which traveled down the length of all four tables in no time.

"'Ey Harry! Did you hear? Those strangers who appeared in the Forbidden Forest are here!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry was about to look when a screech caught his attention. The morning owls are here.

Ed, Al, Winry, and Roy were standing at the door when a rush of owls flew by overhead.

"What the hell?! What's going on??" exclaimed Ed.

"It's the morning owls. Here, we use owls as our mail system. They're quite intelligent and reliable. Many students choose to keep them as pets here," explained Dumbledore.

"Jeez, this place gets nuttier and nuttier every second," mumbled Ed.

Dumbledore chuckled and pointed to one of the tables garbed in red and gold, "There. I think you'll make good Gryffindors. Harry and his friends should all be there. After you're done eating, you'll be able to go to Diagon Alley. Now, as you're not official students here, I'm unable to stop you from the leaving the school, but I advise you to stay here until you learn some magic."

They nodded, spotting the trio among the other students who were now opening their mail. They moved towards the table, ignoring the sudden hush that came about. Ed led the way, his golden eyes blazing with confidence and sat down next to Harry. The other three sat next to Ed. The table was laden down with all different foods, sausages, bacon, bread, butter, jam, croissants, pumpkin juice, orange juice, milk, and others that they couldn't identify right away. The four dug in eagerly, never having been faced with such a feast.

A snicker came from a table away, "Well, looks like we know that the newcomers are complete losers. They're probably friends of that Potter freak. Look at that kid, I've never seen such a shrimp in my whole life!" shouted a platinum blonde boy. His hair was slicked back and he sat there with an arrogant look on his face.

Ed put his fork down, slowly turning red. He got up, with a fiery look in his eyes and turned to the speaker. Al, Winry, and Roy exchanged looks, this time, no one was going to stop Ed. Harry and his friends just stiffened, used to the snide remarks of Malfoy, but glanced curiously at Ed, who had a stony look on his face.

Ed walked to the Slytherin table, all in green and silver and stood in front of Malfoy. He wasn't going to bother yelling, not this time. He just wanted to wipe that smirk off the guy's face. He drew back his right arm, smashed it into his face, turned around and sat back down next to Harry without saying a word.

A silence hung in the air, Malfoy sat up, holding his hand to his nose, "YOU! You're going to pay for this! Once my father hears of this, your whole life will be ruined!!" He stood up, drawing his wand, but was quickly intervened by McGonagall.

"Malfoy. Did I just hear you threatening someone who is not even a student here? I think that calls for 20 points from Slytherin," she said smoothly.

Malfoy turned red in the face and sat down grumbling while snickers ran down the length of the tables.

Winry sighed, "Ed, you don't even know the guy, did you HAVE to deck him?"

"Of course I did!" Ed snorted.

Al and Roy merely exchanged amused looks.

Hermione who was sitting next to Ron, rolled her eyes, "Great, looks like we got another trouble maker."

Ron and Harry however, were ecstatic to see Malfoy get punched in the face at point blank range.

"Oi mate! That was a great shot! Man, I wish I could have done that myself!" exclaimed Ron, with Harry nodding.

"RON! If you do that, not only will you earn detentions, but you'll get house points deducted from us!" scolded Hermione.

"Errr…" was all Ed could say to this exchange.

"OH! Pardon me, I'm not sure where my manners are this morning, I'm Hermione, that's Ron with the red hair and that's Harry with the black here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ed, that's my brother Ed, Winry's the girl, and Roy is the perv over there," Ed replied, which earned him death glares from Roy.

"That's cool! How old are you guys?" asked Harry.

"I'm 17, Al and Winry are both 16. Roy is 21." (Yeah. I lowered his age so I wouldn't feel like a pedophile writing lemons between them xD)

They made some small talk until Ed, Roy, Al, and Winry were done eating, and wondered where they were supposed to go to get to Diagon Alley. At that moment, a giant walked up to the four. Literally. It was the biggest man any of them had every seen and they merely sat there, gaping.

"Ed, Al, Roy and Winry?" rumbled a deep voice.

"Th-that's us!" stammered Ed.

"Good. M'name's Hagrid and Dumbledore's asked me to take you lot to Diagon Alley to get a few supplies," Hagrid said.

All Ed could do was nod numbly at Hagrid, who motioned them to follow him.

"Bye guys, see you at dinner tonight?" called Harry, who received four nods in reply.

"They seem very nice, even if Ed did hit Malfoy. Where do you suppose they're from?"

"Dunno 'Mione, I don't think they came from a place that had magic though, from the looks on their faces.

The three of them shrugged and the topic was changed to Quidditch, to teachers, to schoolwork.

Al, Winry, Ed, and Roy followed Hagrid down to Dumbledore's office, only to be faced with a…_thing_. There was no other word to describe what was in front of them. There was no way it could be a woman, it was too short, too fat, too frog like, too _ugly_ to be human. Sadly, it was a woman, and her features were squashed, she had small beady eyes set in a wide chubby face. Her fingers were incredibly fat, stuffed into gold rings and she wore the most ridiculous purple suit that was ever made.

"Hem hem," she croaked, "are these the strangers you were just telling me about Albus?"

"Yes they are Dolores, delightful aren't they? Hagrid's taking them to Diagon Alley today by Floo."

Dolores sniffed, looking at them, "You think you can trust this group of rascals? They ought to be apprehended and taken to the Ministry at once!"

Ed glowered at that comment but restrained himself from doing anything too rash that might mar this woman's features even further.

"This is my school, Dolores, and because I can trust them, so can everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse us, I must explain how the Floo Network works to them."

With one last sniff, she stalked out the room, tossing them a dirty look.

Dumbledore sighted, before going to one of the shelves to pick up a pot filled with a green powder.

"This, is Floo powder. All you do is throw it into the fire place and state very clearly where you wish to go. Don't hesitate! The journey will be quick, although you'll be a bit dusty when you walk out the other fireplace. Take a pinch of this powder, throw it in, step into the fire, don't worry, you won't be burned, and say 'The Leaky Cauldron'."

The four seemed a bit startled that they had to go into a fire, but were somewhat reassured after watching Hagrid do it and disappear into the green flames.

Ed was next, he took a pinch of the powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw it, and watched the flames turn green.

"_Fascinating. I wonder if the flames turn green due to an alchemic reaction? I'll have to find out more about the magics of this place."_

"The Leaky Cauldron!" he pronounced clearly.

He felt a weird sensation, and felt as if he was falling through nothing, spinning around. All of a sudden, he landed, in a different fireplace. He stepped out, coughing and brushing the ashes off his coat.

"I never wanna do that again," he mumbled.

He noticed his surroundings for the first time. He appeared to be in a bar, maybe an inn of some kind. There were men and women sitting at tables, drinking, eating, or reading newspapers with moving pictures. Ed knew that they were all witches and wizards. He heard a thump behind him and found Al sitting in the fireplace, looking thoroughly confused. Ed pulled him up and pulled him aside, just in time for Winry to land, quickly followed by Roy.

"_Damn, the bastard even manages to look good covered in ashes."_

Ed was transfixed by Roy, who was wiping ash off his face and running his hands through his silky hair to get rid of any that might have been caught. He saw Ed staring at him and smirked, which caused poor Ed to blush furiously. Thankfully the room was dim enough and Ed was still soot covered enough, to hide his blush. Roy walked over swiftly, licked his thumb, and wiped the remaining ashes off of Ed's face, revealing his crimson colored cheeks underneath.

Ed stammered, "G-get away from me! I know how to clean myself!"

He turned away, walking towards the bar where Hagrid was seated. The three exchanged amused glances behind his back, knowing that Ed liked Roy. And Roy himself knew for sure now that the younger alchemist had a crush on him.

"_Hmm…tonight will be fun…"_ he thought with a smirk.

Ed was talking to Hagrid, who motioned him and the other three to follow. They went out a back door and entered a tiny backyard with a metal garbage can next to a brick wall. Hagrid walked up the wall, pulled out an umbrella, and began muttering to himself, tapping the bricks as he went along.

They stared at him, wary of what would happen next. Hagrid tapped one more brick and stepped back, with a pleased smile on his face. The bricks then began to fold back on themselves, creating an archway big enough for Hagrid to walk through without having to stoop. Their jaws dropped as they stared at what lay beyond the arch. It was a street, packed full with people and the sides were lined with colorful shops with things whizzing, banging, and moving in the windows, advertising that store's goods. Hagrid motioned them to follow and led them through the crowd of people. They kept up with him easily, for he parted the crowd wherever he went. A few people greeted him before going on their way. He led the group to a building, with a sign that said "Gringotts Wizarding Bank".

"We'll have to stop here to withdrawal some money from the account that Dumbledore set up for students," explained Hagrid.

They followed him inside, and gazed at the marble decorations and statues that lined the hallway. Hagrid went up to one of the counters manned by a creature that none of them had ever seen before.

Hagrid whispered, "The bank is maintained by goblins, never try to steal anything from this place. You'll get lost in it and most likely will die from starvation while you try to wander your way out."

To the goblin he said, "Yes, I would like to extract some money for Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, and Roy Mustang from the Hogwarts safe for students."

With that, he reached into one of his numerous coat pockets, searching for something. However, something the goblin said stopped him.

"Edward Elric eh? Hmm…" he glanced down at something, back at Ed, and back at whatever he was looking at before, "Yes, I have instructions left here for you, Fullmetal Alchemist. This key will get you into your vault, where you will be able to make withdrawal and deposits. Try not to lose it, now, if you'll follow that goblin over there, he'll take you to your vault, number 723." He handed a shocked Ed a small glittering key.

Ed looked alarmed, he turned to Al, Winry and Roy, "Who could have left me this? And how do they know I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist?? They were obviously anticipating me coming to this bank…but Dumbledore said no one has ever successfully traveled between worlds using the Gate!"

They looked alarmed as well, but none had a reasonable solution.

"Whoever it is, they know too much about you brother, we'll have to learn the magic here in case we need to defend ourselves. We should keep an eye about for anyone suspicious looking that might be from Amestris."

They nodded, and looked at Hagrid, who seemed just as perplexed as they did.

"If I were you, I'd have a talk with Dumbledore when we get back," Hagrid said.

They agreed to that and went over to the goblin that was to take them to Ed's new vault. They got into a train cart and with the push of a lever, they were off. They were plunged into a dark tunnel, riding on tracks. The only light came from torches that lined the walls of the rock tunnel. They accelerated to a frightening speed, making sharp turns every 30 seconds or so. The ride lasted bout 5 minutes, but in that time, they had taken enough turns to make Ed lose count.

"_Hagrid's right, someone would have to be insane to try and rob from this place."_

The cart slowed and stopped in front of vault 723. The five of them got out of the cart, wobbling a bit, and Hagrid looked just a slight shade of green.

"Never did like riding those carts," he mumbled.

The goblin hopped out of the cart with a lantern and landed nimbly on his feet.

"The key," he said, holding out his palm.

Ed gave him the tiny key and the goblin inserted it into a hole on the door of the vault. There were a series of clicks and the door opened slowly. The goblin waved his hand and the torches on the inside wall were lit. The light revealed a magnificent sight. There were small mountains of gold coins, heaps and mounds of silver, and piles and piles of scopper coins. Ed's jaw dropped, he had never seen this much money before in his life, and with a start, he realized that it was all his. Roy, Al, and Wnry were just as shocked as they stepped into the vault.

"Ed, now you'll just HAVE to buy stuff for me so I can make more automail!" Winry squealed.

Still shocked, all Ed could do was nod numbly. _"Who would leave this must money to me?? Someone must have been to this side of the Gate before…"_

Hagrid handed him a soft velvet bag and Ed filled it to the brim with the coins. He asked Hagrid how the money here worked, explaining the values of each. Ed realized that the amount of money he had in this vault was more than some wizards or witches made in a lifetime. After he filled the bag, they took the cart back through the dizzying maze of tracks and back to the lobby of the bank. The goblin bid them good bye and they stepped out of the bank, into the blinding sunlight.

**End Chapter 2**

Author's note: Argh, not where I wanted this chapter to end AT ALL, but I wanted to get an update up for all you readers. It's about 11 pages long. I won't be able to update again most likely until this Sunday, and my chapters may not be as long anymore since winter track has just started for me. I'll try my best though! . Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that bit with Ed and Roy in the beginning didn't gross out _too_ many of you haha. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! I'll try to get the plot moving and the relationship between EdxRoy in the next chapter!


	3. A Few Revelations

This is an FMA/Harry Potter cross over. No, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.

Rated M for language, lemons, and limes in later chapters!

Pairings: EdxRoy, bits of AlxWinry, HarryxGinny, and RonxHermione.

**Italics are the character's thoughts!!!**

Summary: Ed finds a way that will take him to the gate to obtain knowlodge about the Philsopher's Stone. That plan backfires and drags him and his friends into the world of Harry Potter. He must adjust to life there, protect Hogwarts and when the time comes, decide which world he will be in to save from near destruction.

**Limes/Lemons in this chapter! Most likely between EdxRoy. They're very, _very_ graphic so if you don't like that kinda stuff, then don't read!!**

On with the story, yay!

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Bridge Between Two Worlds

By: Serenity

------------

Ch. 3: A Few Revelations

------------

**Diagon Alley**

The group walked towards Ollivander's Wand shop to buy what was needed. Roy, Ed, and Al were quite baffled at the idea that a flimsy piece of stick could produce all the magic they've witnessed so far. Hagrid pushed open the tiny door, stooped down and entered into the tiny, dusty shop. To the four, the shop seemed very unorganized, with long thin boxes piled on top of each other, reaching the ceiling, and with dust covering almost the entire shop. Just then, a man on a rolling ladder came down through one of the numerous aisles. He had pale eyes and snow white hair. Peered down at the group through his glasses before stepping down.

"Ahh, Hagrid, found some students needing wands?"

Hagrid nodded, briefly explaining that Roy, Ed and Al might need special wands that would be able to work with their alchemic powers. Ollivander nodded, looking at the three men with great curiosity. He nodded, muttering silently to himself.

He ordered the three to come before him and said, "raise your wand arm please."

The three looked at each other, then back at the store keeper, who sighed and said, "the arm you use to write with."

They held up their arms and were surprised that tape measures seemed to be measuring them on their own. A few minutes later, Ollivander disappeared on the rolling ladder down through the dusty aisles, pulling box after box out. He returned to them, laden with thin dusty boxes and handed three to each of the men. All they did was stare at them.

"Err…I thought we only needed one wand?" asked Al.

"No no no, you have to test those wands out! The wand chooses the wizard! Remember that, now, just take them out of the boxes and give them a wave. You'll know if it's the right one," explained Ollivander.

They glanced at each other again and Ed took in a breath, "Well, guess I'll go first then."

He opened the first box to find a wand about 11 inches in length, and made with a reddish wood. He gripped the handle and gave a tentative wave. Instantly, sparks shot out the end of the wand, which promptly exploded.

He jumped, panicking, "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"

Ollivander waved it off, thinking. As Ed reached for the second box, he was stopped.

"Wait, I have an idea…hold on a minute." And with that, Ollivander got back on the ladder and went to search for more wands. He came back, with three identical looking boxes. The boxes were completely covered in dust, looking as if no one had even opened it. Ollivander placed a box in front of each man.

"These wands…are special. You see, each wand is made with a different type of wood, with a magical substance in the core of it. These however, were made with a mixture of woods and substances, making them incredibly powerful. So far, there hasn't been a customer fit to handle one of these wands. I think, however, due to your other abilities, these wands would suit you."

They nodded, understanding how wands were made. Ed was once again, the first to try out his wand. He opened the box and looked at the wand inside. It was about the same length as the last one, but this wand's wood was different colors, elegantly blended together.

"_Hmm…I wonder what type of magical substance was the core of this wand is made out of"_

He gripped the wand and gave it a small flick. Like before, sparks shot out, but this time, they intensified and it seemed as if a line of visible energy ran down the length of the wand.

Ollivander beamed, "splendid! It looks like the wand has chosen its wizard!"

Al's and Roy's wands looked very similar to Ed's though their lengths and coloring differed slightly. They tried their wands and got the same reaction. Delighted, Ollivander led them over to the counter to pay for the wands.

"Ah yes, three multi-wood, multi-substance wands…your total will be 40 galleons, 5 sickles and 2 knuts please."

Ed handed over the money, asking "which substances are in these wands?"

"All three contain, some phoenix tail feather, dragon heartsrting, and unicorn hair, which is what makes these wands so expensive." Ollivander explained.

Ed nodded, not that surprised that such mythical creatures existed here. He took the wand out of the box again, marveling at how well it fit in his hand. All of a sudden, a blue electric light raced down the wand, very similar to the light a transmutation causes. It engulfed the entire wand, and when it faded, he was shocked to see alchemic runes, symbols and circles etched into the wood of the wand.

"Wha-what just happened?!" exclaimed Ed.

Ollivander peered at the wand, examining the new symbols, "it seems that the magic of the wand reacted with your skills, and made it a part of itself. That wand is truly powerful now, none without your skill may use or replicate that wand." He turned to Al and Roy, "here, try your wands and see if you get the same reactions."

They did. Now each wand was covered in the familiar alchemic signs that they had grown up with. Ed admired his wand, tracing over the marks.

"_Wow, so many surprises in one day. How much more can await me?"_

They thanked Ollivander before walking out onto the street once more. After purchasing their wands, the group then each got three sets of robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. While they were making the final purchase, a tall skinny man with long bleach blonde hair walked in, with a cane tapping out his steps. He stopped when he noticed Ed.

"You!" he snarled, pointing a finger at him, "you're the one who hit my son! How dare you hit a pureblood, you filthy little mudblood! That was not a smart move on your part. I'm close with members in the Ministry, and your family is about to have some…_troubled_ times. Mark my words boy." And with that, he stalked out of the shop without any purchases.

Ed stood there, dumbfounded, purchases in hand.

Hagrid looked after the man with a dark look on his face, "don't worry about what he said Ed. I doubt he could harm your family…seeing as how you're not from 'ere. But be careful. He's a man whose threats ought to be taken seriously. If he can't hurt your family, he'll hurt you or those close to you. Can't believe he called you a mudblood…"

"Err...what're purebloods and mudbloods Hagrid?" asked Al

"Purebloods are wizards or witches whose entire family is a magic user, those people are very rare, and are all some how related to one another. Mudbloods is a filthy, degrading term used to describe those who come from ordinary, muggle, families." Hagrid explained, scowling slightly.

"Well…we wouldn't really fit into a category would we Al?" mused Ed, not at all perturbed by the threat he just received.

After paying for the robes, the group went to the book shop to buy a few basic books about the subjects taught at Hogwarts. Once in there, Ed disappeared, no doubt to buy out just about every book the store owned.

"No more than 10 books Ed! I'm sure Hogwarts has a library with all these books!" called Roy, amused by the enthusiasm the younger alchemist had for books.

The group shopped around for a while and was about to look for Ed when he staggered to the counter, under ten enormous volumes of what must have been the store's biggest and heaviest books. He set them on the counter with a grunt and brushed himself off.

Roy smirked, "gee Ed, I didn't see you with all those books, I mean, they're just about as tall as you are."

Ed ignored the remark, knowing he would get Roy back…that night.

"Just wait Roy…I've got something planned for you…and you'll like it…a lot…hehehe" 

Ed snickered to himself, imaging all the pleasurable torture he'd do to Roy that night. They left the shop, completely laden down with all their packages. They passed by a shop with a group of kids plastered to the window, oohing and ahhing at whatever was in there. Ed paused, curious.

"Come on Ed, you don't need a broomstick right now. If you do decide to buy one after riding, you can come back here," Hagrid said.

"Don't tell me…another method of transportation similar to the Floo network," Ed grumbled.

Hagrid chuckled, before directing the group to their last shop of the day. Roy looked inside and wrinkled his nose, it looked like a pet shop.

"What the hell are we doing here?" he demanded.

"To get yer pets o' course! Hogwarts allows students to bring one pet, a toad, cat, or owl. Most students bring owls because of their usefulness."

Al's face lit up at the word "cat".

"Finally! I can get a kitty without brother telling me to get rid of it all the time!" 

They pushed through the door and were bombarded with multiple smells and sounds. Cats were mewing, owls hooting or rattling their cages, and toads were croacking.

"Now, go on, pick out the pet that you want, I'll be right back don't go anywhere," explained Hagrid mysteriously as he disappeared.

Ed was curious about what Hagrid had to do, but was quickly absorbed in the owls. He browsed through the cages, examining each owl carefully.

"_Too scrawny…too loud…too lazy…WTF?! What kind of deformed piece of shit is that?!"_

Finally, he stopped in front of a cage holding a beautiful eagle owl. It was a large bird, with feathers flecked with black, white, brown, gray, and gold. Its beaks and talons were long and sharp. The bird opened a single eye and looked at Ed, revealing an eye as golden as Ed's own. Ed hissed at the intense knowledge those eyes held, and knew that this owl was his. He picked the enormous cage up carefully and brought it to the front. He realized that the other three had picked out their pets as well, not at all surprised that Al had chosen a kitten, as had Winry. Al's kitten was pure black with white paws and white tipped ears. Winry's kitten was a soft shade of gray, with flecks of black and white on it. Roy had chosen an owl as well. His smaller owl was a shade of black, like his hair, with more yellowish eyes than Ed's owl. They made their final purchases for that day, including treats and supplies needed for their new pets and left the shop, with Ed's bag of coins somewhat lighter than earlier.

They stepped outside, looking for Hagrid.

"I wonder where he could have gone off to," said Al.

Then, they spotted Hagrid leaving a small, dark shop down the street. He walked to the group, surveying their pets then nodding with approval.

"Errr…Hagrid…how do you suppose we get ourselves and all our stuff back to Hogwarts?" asked Ed.

"That's been taken care of, someone is going to the Leaky Cauldron in about an hour and we'll take a portkey back to Hogsmeade, a village outside of Hogwarts, have our supplies flown from there to the school on broomsticks and we'll walk. Until now, yer free to explore Diagon Alley, be sure to be at the Leaky Cauldron in one hour!"

Ed nodded, not quite sure what a "portkey" was and he wasn't sure he'd like it. The group went off, wandering into shops that caught their attentions. They bought a few sweets, tricks, and bought ice cream before going back to the Leaky Cauldron. By now, it was dusk, though they really couldn't tell the time inside the always-dark bar. Hey saw Hagrid with McGonagall next to him.

"Well I guess that's our ride home," said Ed.

The group dragged their belongings over and with a flick of her wand, McGonagall sent the stuff to Hogsmeade.

Somewhat apprehensive about another type of magical travel, Ed asked, "Err…just how does a portkey work?"

"Don't work Edward, it's very fast and efficient," replied McGonagall, somewhat avoiding giving him a direct answer.

"Now, everyone, we'll all be going at once." She produced a small item from her pocket, which looked like a piece of junk, "we'll all touch this at the same time and it will take us to Hogwarts."

The group didn't look so sure, but they had no other choice and so they gathered around the item, which Ed still wasn't sure what it was.

"On my count…one…two…three!"

With that, everyone touched it and Ed felt a strange pulling feeling in his stomach, before the ground seemed to disappear under his feet. He felt like he was falling and no control on how he would land, and then with a "thud!" he landed on his stomach on a grassy patch. He groaned, deciding that he hated portkeys as well. Someone else landed on em, causing him to grunt before he pushed that someone off, who happened to be Roy.

"Get off me you bastard!"

"Why Ed, I thought you liked being on bottom with me on top," Roy replied with a smirk.

Ed blushed furiously, before mumbling and brushing himself off. He glanced up to see Al and Winry on the ground as well, both mumbling something about "damn portkeys…damn the transportation here…". He saw their purchases zooming towards the school on broomsticks. McGonagall led the group back to Hogwarts and arrived when dinner was being served. McGonagall led them to Dumbledore's office before exuding herself to dinner, and Hagrid said he had to attend to Fang. Ed didn't want to know what creature was worthy of the name "Fang".

He said the password and walked down to Dumbledore's office. The office looked just as magnificent at dusk as it did in the morning. Dumbledore, as usual was sitting behind his desk, smiling, four chairs already waiting for them.

They sat down, exhausted from the day of shopping.

"I hope your trip to Diagon Alley was pleasant? I heard about your encounter with Lucius and I'm quite sorry that you had to meet him."

Ed shrugged, saying it was no big deal and that he wasn't afraid of some guy with a stick.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "Ed, know that he is rumored to be a Death Eater, with Voldemort's side."

"Eh, whatever, if he tries to hurt any of us, either me and Al will alchemize him to a puddle, Roy would turn him to a crisp, or Win would beat the pulp out of him with that wrench of hers."

The group nodded, though Winry seemed embarrassed that Ed had viewed her with a wrench like that. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"I believe you must have some questions for me after your visit there, am I right?"

Ed nodded, "who left that money for me in the bank? He knew who I was back in Amestris, which is odd since you said no one had ever been able to travel between the Gate and survive…"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes that's true. Honestly, I don't know who could have left the money for you…just be on our guard if you notice something or someone that could have been from Amestris. Until now, you may relax and in two days, you'll be tested on how much skill you possess. I understand that Miss Rockbell choose not to get a wand, which is fine. She can spend her time researching automail. Now, I believe that dinner is being served right now. When you choose to retire to your chambers, you will find your belongings in the proper rooms. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going down to dinner myself." And with a smile, he left.

"What do you think Ed? Who could have left you the money?" asked Al.

"I'm not sure…but what I do know is that I'm starving, lets get some dinner!" replied Ed.

The group nodded and left the office, following a few other students to the Great Hall.

**Somwhere in Amestris: Late at night**

A man stood on a deserted street, obscured by shadows. He was waiting for someone. A cloaked figure wearing a hood approached the man.

"Did he get the money?" asked the man

"Yesss," came the reply sounding much like a snake.

"Tell me again…how did you know Ed was going to end up there? And what did you want with the Fuhrer and the most powerful State Alchemist gone from Amestris? Ed said he had found a lead, which ended up with him in some other world, which you happen to know about! Just tell me, what the hell is going on?!"

The cloaked man, laughed, a cold chilling sound, before answering, "I know thingsss…don't worry…they'll be left alone, asss long as they don't interfere…"

With that, the cloaked man disappeared with a loud crack, leaving the other man, trembling in the dark. Right before he disappeared, the moon appeared from behind the clouds, illuminating the face behind the hood. He wished he never look, the face long and pale, with slitted eyes like a snake. He shivered.

"Dear god, what's going on?" 

**Hogwarts, Great Hall: Dinner**

The place was packed, with the scent of food overwhelming the group. They were about to sit down, when a ghostly head poked its way out of the table. Winry let out a shriek, pointing to the ghost that was now rising out of the table.

"Oh don't worry, that's just Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost," explained Hermione who had noticed the group's arrival, "there are lots of ghosts in Hogwarts, Peeves is the most annoying, he's a poltergeist."

Winry gulped, pale, "w-why are you 'nearly headless'?"

Nick sighed, pulling his head to a side, which earned another shriek from Winry who saw that his head was only connect by an inch or so of flesh. "They tried to behead me, and failed, obviously." He floated away, muttering something about kids having no manners today.

Winry sat down, shaking slightly, ignoring the snickers that came from the Slytherin table.

"Don't worry Win, he seemed pretty harmless to me," Al said, joining here at the table and started to pile food onto his plate.

Ed and Roy sat next to them, piling food onto their plates as well. He reached for a piece of chicken that Roy wanted, and their finger tips brushed, sending a spark up Ed's arm, and caused him to blush before yanking his arm back to get a piece of the meat pie instead. Roy snickered and grabbed the piece of chicken. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the exchange with interest.

"You don't suppose Ed's gay do you?" asked Harry.

"I dunno mate, he could be bi. Bummer that Winry girl's taken, I thought she was pretty hot," replied Ron.

"Oh grow up you two, Ed's sexual orientation is not your business, if he's gay, I'm sure he and Roy will be fine, I've seen the looks Roy has given Ed," Hermione said, before turning back to her food.

"I donf kno why Ad woulf be may," Ron said, his mouth full of food.

Hermione turned to him, scolding, "Ron! How many times have I told you not to chew with your mouth full?"

Ron blushed, and swallowed before continuing, "what I said is, why would Ed want to be gay? Have you seen all the girls looking at him?"

Ron had a point, Ed was the stuff dreams were made of for many of the girls at Hogwarts. Harry shrugged, indifferent, before turning to Ginny and engaging in a conversation with her.

Meanwhile, Ed had heard about the part of him being gay with Roy, and had turned beat red at that.

"What? Don't like the idea of us being together?" came a whisper in his ear.

Ed jumped a foot and turned to Roy, with a satisfied smirk on his face. All Ed could stutter out was something about not being gay before turning to stuffing his face with renewed vigor.

"Just wait you bastard…I'll get you back for all this teasing…" 

He noticed some fruit on the table and plucked a gleaming red cherry from the bunch. His tongue reached out and swirled around it, making it glisten with his saliva. He brought the cherry to his mouth, sucking gently, making slight moans that only Roy would be able to hear. He bit into it, running his tongue over his mouth, catching the dripping juices of the cherry. He turned to Roy, who was staring transfixed at Ed. This time, it was Roy's turn to blush and look away while Ed smirked, before returning to his mean. The meal finished with no other significant events, except for Ed yelling at Al to keep his hands to himself in public, which earned a blush from both him and Winry. He excused himself from the table, saying he was going back to the room. A minute later, Roy followed, giving Al and Winry a wink before he disappeared. Al and Winry exchanged a glance before snickering quietly to themselves.

Ed threw open the door to his and Roy's room, muttering something about Roy being a tease.

"Did you just call me a tease?" came a deep voice from the doorway.

Ed turned slowly, and saw Roy leaning against the door, arms and legs crossed, with a small smirk on his face. Roy walked towards Ed, who was backing up until his back was against the wall. He was breathing slightly harder now, as he looked into Roy's onyx eyes.

"I want you Ed…I've always wanted you…the only reason I took girls to my bed was because I thought you were straight, from all the girls you went through."

Ed's eyes widened at the piece of information, "you wanted me? I thought you were the straight one until recently!"

"You were my subordinate…I couldn't be involved with one of my subordinates…but now that we're here… "

Roy leaned in close to Ed, until his lips were a mere centimeter from Ed's, as he looked into those honey eyes, seeking for an answer.

Ed gave a slight whimper, and closed the distance between them. Their lips melted against each other, igniting a fire that had been smoldering for a long time. Roy licked Ed's lip, asking for permission. With a slight groan, Ed opened his mouth, inviting Roy in. Roy's tongue eagerly explored Ed's mouth, tasting him, playing with his tongue. Ed did the same to Roy, who was delighted that Ed was very experienced at French kissing. He pulled Ed towards the bed, mouth never leaving his.

He fell backwards, with Ed on top of him. He felt fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt, opening it up, exposing his pale skin to Ed. Ed broke the kiss, staring into Roy's lust filled eyes.

"I'm not one of your office sluts that you keep for a week Roy…"

"I know Ed…I love you."

Ed's eyes blazed, "I love you too Roy." His mouth captured Roy's in another heat searing kiss, leaving both of them light headed. He felt Roy tug at the bottom of his black tank top, raising it slowly over his well developed abs and chest, breaking the kiss to take it off. They were panting slightly now, running their hands over each other's body.

"Lie back," commanded Ed.

"Why?"

"I have to get back at you for teasing me," Ed said with a smirk.

Roy raised an eyebrow before complying. Ed gave him a quick kiss before trailing his mouth down to Roy's neck, sucking, biting, and licking where his pulse was. Roy groaned, blood rushing to his dick. Ed moved from his neck, kissing his collarbone before ending at Roy's dark, stiff nipples. He tentatively licked one and enjoyed the sound Roy made. He licked it some more, before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently, rolling his tongue over it, tugging it. He felt Roy's body respond underneath his and felt Roy's hands reaching for his hair, tugging the elastic out of it, freeing his silky locks from its braid.

Roy ran his hands through Ed's braid, enjoying the feel of it, moaning slightly at the attention his nipple was receiving. Ed pulled off, causing Roy to whimper slightly before moving to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. By now, both men were completely hard, and starting to leak. Roy pushed Ed's head down, who smirked at him before complying, slowly, licking his way across Roy's six pack, dipping his tongue into his navel before stopping at the waist of his pants. He licked the trail of hair leading from Roy's belly button to the bulge in his pants. Ed dipped his tongue under the waist band of Roy's boxers, causing him to moan and stiffen.

Ed loosened Roy's pants with an aching slowness, pulling them off his legs. Roy's boner made a tent in his boxers, leaving a small wet mark where the head was. Ed grabbed it, and gave a slow pump, causing Roy to moan, thrusting gently into Ed's hands. Ed pulled his boxers down, revealing Roy's glistening cock to him. He admired how large it was, holding it and jacking it slowly, causing drops of precum to run down the shaft. He brought his mouth to the head, then looked up at Roy to see him flushed with lust glazed eyes. Ed's tongue darted out, tasting Roy for the first time, licking the precum that now flowed freely. Both men moaned, enjoying it. He took the head into his mouth, sucking gently while his tongue swirled around, hitting all the sensitive areas. One hand jacked Roy while the other cupped his heavy balls. Moaning with pleasure, Roy's hands tried to force Ed to take more of his length while he thrusted upward, trying to engulf himself in that warm moist feeling.

Ed pulled off of Roy when he felt him stiffen. Roy whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Now, we don't want you to cum so fast now do we?" Ed said with a snicker.

"That's not fair…you're overdressed," Roy said, in a deeper and harsher voice than usual.

Ed smirked, before allowing Roy to undo his pants, pulling his boxers down with him, revealing his own throbbing dick. Ed was well developed as well, and his boner pulsed and throbbed, pushing precum to the head.

Roy really wanted to taste him, but he needed his ass even more, anything to relieve the building pressure. The two switched positions, with Roy on top. He licked a finger before bringing it to Ed's ass, gently teasing its way in. Ed's face screwed up for a moment, before relaxing and allowing the finger in. He had never been fucked before, he fucked others plenty of times, just never received it. Slowly, Roy slipped another finger in, searching for Ed's prostate. The moment he hit it, Ed's eyes flew open, arching his back and moaning as his dick throbbed and released another stream of precum. Roy smirked at the pleasure the boy was feeling, and pumped his fingers a few times, trying to loosen Ed up for his dick.

He withdrew his fingers, as Ed's hole tightened, trying to keep them in. He placed his glistening dick at the entrance of his hole.

"Ed…this is going to hurt a bit…but I'll do my best to make it feel good for you, trust me," whispered Roy, fighting with himself to not just slam himself into the tightness of Ed.

Ed nodded, completely trusting Roy, before relaxing a bit more to lessen the pain. Roy pushed gently, with his precum acting as the lube. With a slight pop, his head entered, causing Ed to gasp and tighten, before relaxing again. Slowly, Roy pushed himself in, savoring the tightness that surrounded his overly sensitive cock. When he was fully in, he withdrew a bit before pushing back in. With slow thrusts, Ed slowly loosened up, the initial pain of entry leaving him to be filled with a pleasure he had not known existed.

"Faster Roy…fuck me faster."

Those were the words Roy had been waiting to hear, and slowly started to pick up pace, panting and sweating. Soon, he was thrusting as hard as he could, drawing moans and small screams from the writhing boy underneath him. His hand wrapped around Ed's dick, jacking him in time to his thrusts.

"Roy…I'm close…god damn I'm close…faster Roy…I need to cum."

Roy complied, going at a breath taking speed, and after a few more thrusts, felt his balls draw in close to his body, knowing he was about to explode.

"I'm cumming Ed! God! You're so fucking tight!"

And with that, both of them exploded, Roy deep inside Ed, and Ed came and long streams, coating their stomachs, reaching up to his chin. He could feel the warmth from Roy's seed as it pulsed and spilled into him. It was the strongest orgasm each man had ever experienced, drifting in the after glow for a few minutes, before coming down from that wonderful high.

Roy glanced down at the mess Ed had created, before dipping his head down and licking all the cum he could reach. He got to the bits on Ed's chin, then kissed him, swirling his tongue inside his mouth, allowing Ed to taste what he tasted like. Roy slowly drew out, still semi-hard, and a stream of cum was attached from his head to Ed's asshole. The string broke, and Ed eagerly licked Roy's dick clean from his cum, enjoying the taste.

The two men fell back into the bed, completely satisfied.

"Tomorrow…your own bottom," mumbled Ed, who was already drifting off towards sleep.

Roy's only answer was to drape his arm around Ed's waist, pulling him close, spooning against him. He buried his face in Ed's silky locks, breathing in his scent, and fell asleep, snuggled up against his lover.

**End Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Sorry it took me longer than expected to get this chappie out! What did you think of the lemon? I felt like a complete porno writing it, it being my first one and all…

Since I'm horrible with names, I need four names for the pets, all suggestions will be welcome! If I happen to use a name I receive, I'll be sure to give you credit!

I'm sure it's no surprise as to who the man in the cloak was, just a lil twist I thought I'd add…

Well, until next time! (Which I hope to be sometime within the next week!)


End file.
